Since the end of the 1970s, hydrocolloid-based adhesives have been used in systems for fastening stoma bags to patients who have undergone an ostomy procedure. Such systems function well in many cases, but it is not uncommon for skin irritation or skin damage to occur in the area around the stoma.
The present invention aims to provide a component which improves systems for fastening stoma bags and which eliminates or at least to a large extent reduces the risk of skin irritation or skin damage occurring in the area around the stoma of a patient who has undergone an ostomy procedure.